


A Little Bit Of This And That

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed you stare at me when I come to your shop but you just stand there. Too much time wasted waiting for you to make a move so I’ve decided. Here’s my number. -Jinki</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of This And That

**Author's Note:**

> i'm was obsessed with Avril's Goodbye Lullaby's album and while i was having my examination, i listened to my iPod and this is what i did! XD just read people.

[ **1\. Push** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKVcOIUD0Kw)

Jinki slams the book he’s reading on the table when once again Minho ignores him. They kissed a week ago after so many lunches and dinners so why? Why is Minho chickening out after he initiated the kiss?

“I’ve had enough of you ignoring me Minho! You can’t avoid what has happened.” Minho stops in his track and turn around looking at Jinki with wide eyes.

“Do you wanna make this work or not?” the only answer he gets was a full on kiss on his plush lips.

[ **2\. Stop Standing There** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwoK4FjNbRM)

Minho has been eyeing (seriously not stalking) this guy with hazel brown hair, crescent eyes and a beautiful smile coming to his café every third day of the week right before the sun sets. He likes him no doubt. One slow day, the guy came late and that got Minho anxious cause he really, really wants to see the strangers face (he got addicted). And when the door bell dings, Minho felt his heart swells when the person he’s waiting for was in sight. He made his purchase as usual; only difference was when he left there was a paper in between his bank notes.

I noticed you stare at me when I come to your shop but you just stand there. Too much time wasted waiting for you to make a move so I’ve decided. Here’s my number. -Jinki

[ **3\. 4 Real** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlfNQBQCQq4)

Jinki is scared. After his last relationship, he has lost all trust in love. But this boy, this boy 2 years younger than him shows nothing but seriousness, determination and just pure love towards him. Jinki really couldn’t say no to him when he asked him for dinner yesterday, when he invited him in, when he pulled him for a kiss, when he started trailing fingers against his skin and when this boy with is big doe eyes, look at him after the wildest sex he’s ever had and all he saw it all: who he is, what he feels, what he thinks and him. Jinki saw himself in the boy’s big round eyes. Now all Jinki wants is this to be real because he desperately wants to love again.

[ **4\. I Love You** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0-omvd2u1s)

Minho and Jinki were cuddling on the hammock that they hung in front of their loft’s big window. They were just lazing around and enjoying each other’s company.

“Minho, why do you love me?” Jinki asked randomly. Minho chuckled lovingly but didn’t answer the question.

“Is it because I’m handsome?” he guessed.

“You are but it’s not that.” Not satisfied, Jinki tried again, “Ok, is it because I’m cool? Is it my voice? Oh! I know! My smile! You always said that I have a beautiful smile, right?”

Minho just laughed it off but stopped immediately when Jinki playfully choked him. “O-okay. That hurts baby. Here’s why, you’re so beautiful Jinki, perfect in all aspect but the reason I love you is you being you. Just you and I love you so much.”


End file.
